


I Hope This Leads You Right Back Into My Arms

by htibberon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, past larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htibberon/pseuds/htibberon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends Louis and Niall enjoy a day of football during their tour, but a talk between Harry and Louis leaves Niall feeling jealous due to their past relationship</p><p> </p><p>  <i>If the compass breaks then follow your heart...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope This Leads You Right Back Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this 7 months ago, just after the boys were in Paris
> 
>  
> 
> [Inspired completely from the photos of that day](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34300000/Louis-and-Niall-in-Paris-one-direction-34369383-592-398.png)

“Are you sure this looks alright?” Louis asks as he checks himself out in the mirror. Niall’s loose tank top wasn’t something that Louis would typically wear, but he really wanted to show his chest tattoo off to the fans.

“It looks really hot,” Niall replies with a kiss on the cheek. “You know I always like you in my clothes, but right now you look like one of those punk edits that the fans have been making.” He adds a burgundy beanie to his boyfriend’s head. “There, perfect.”

Louis takes one last check in the mirror before turning around and wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck. “When are you going to get one? We could be edgy looking together.”

Niall’s hands grip at Louis’s hips, pressing his boyfriend right up to him. “You know I can’t do that anymore than I can let my hair go back to natural.” He feels his boyfriend playing with the short hairs on his neck causing his eyes to droop in satisfaction. “I have my role to play. Cute and approachable.”

“Mmm, definitely have the cute down,” Louis leans up to steal a quick kiss.

Niall squeezes Louis’s hips and chuckles. “Are you saying I’m not approachable, Tomlinson?”

“Oh, I most certainly am. You are downright frightening, Blondie.” Louis smirks and breaks free of his band mate’s hold. “Let’s go play a bit outside; I don’t think those girls are screaming loud enough.”

“Maybe I can scare a few out of them then.” Niall puffs out his chest and walks towards the door, earning him a giggle from his boyfriend.

The wall of screams hits him when he opens the door takes a minute for Niall’s ears to adjust to. He jerks his head and Louis waves him out. They space their exits out to be careful.

Louis runs off to find a football for them to play with as Niall goofs around with the guards. Though it doesn’t take him long to find a ball, Louis hangs back outside of the view of the fans to watch Niall for a few moments. Niall pretends to do tricks with an invisible football, and Louis cannot help but smile fondly.

“If only he could do that with a real ball then you could have a proper match, right?”

Louis turns to find Harry leaning against the cement tunnel, far from the eyes of the public. Even though there was nothing going on between them anymore, management still didn’t like them to he photographed together.

“But, I guess his incoordination is part of his charm, innit?”

Harry is looking across the tunnel and Louis has to step in front of him to make sure Harry can see him. “It is,” Louis replies before smiling gently. Though Harry and he didn’t work out, Louis still would always hold a special place for him in his heart and couldn’t stand for his friend to be hurting. “You have that going for you too, you know.”

Harry gives Louis a half smile. “Yeah?”

“Yep,” Louis confirms before looking back out at Niall rough housing with a member of their security team. His smile grows brighter as he hears Niall’s loud laugh over the screams.

Harry sets his hand upon Louis’s shoulder. “I’m glad it’s him,” Harry says quietly.

Louis turns and raises a brow questioningly.

“Niall really is a great guy,” Harry explains. “You deserve someone like him.”

Louis hugs his youngest band mate, squeezing him tightly. “Thank you Haz, that really means a lot.” He steps back and takes a good luck at what his friend has become. His tight jeans and band t-shirt shows off a different body than the one he had known every inch of. Louis smiles, “One day soon we’ll find you someone great, I promise.”

“I actually think I may have found somebody special,” Harry blushes.

“Really?” Louis squeals excitedly. “Details, man! I need details!”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t want to jinx it.”

Louis scowls and pinches Harry’s side. “You would have already jinxed it by telling me that they’re someone special, you little shit. I expect you to plan a double by next week, or you will pay.”

“Okay, okay,” Harry rolls his eyes, though he has no doubt that Louis ‘s threat is anything but empty. “Go play with your boytoy before he makes a fool of us all.”

Louis steps out of the tunnel and flips off Harry as he walks towards the buses. Once he gets close to Niall, he drops the ball down and kicks it gently to his boyfriend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Niall always took a bit longer to calm down after a show so he cannot help but wiggle as Louis plays with his hair.

“I had a lovely little chat with Harry today,” Louis says casually. Niall’s squirming comes to a halt. “No, really it was nice.”

Niall looks up from Louis’s lap, concern not being masked in the slightest. “What did you talk about?”

“He thinks he may have found someone.”

Niall grunts. “About time.”

Louis pinches his boyfriend’s side and causes him to wiggle even more than before. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you.”

“Ha ha,” Niall retorts bitterly.

Louis pokes Niall’s cheek and squishes his nose up in a smile, knowing that Niall cannot resist the urge to smile at the silly face. “We’re going to double when we have the time. And you are going to perfectly gentlemanly, aren’t you?”

Niall sighs, “I suppose I can be a gentleman.” Louis pouts dramatically and Niall pulls him down for a sweet kiss. “Do you think you can be a gentleman?”

Louis laughs. “Of course, no guy that Harry brings can make me jealous of him. I scored myself the best boyfriend ever.”

“Is that so?” Niall raises a brow in a flirty smirk.

“Mmmm, ‘m sure.” Louis kisses the younger man heatedly. “He is so handsome, and he thinks all my jokes are hysterical. What more could I ask for?”

Niall sits up and pushes Louis back into the headboard in a passionate kiss. “What else?”

Louis bites lightly on Niall’s bottom lip and lets it slowly fall out of his teeth’s hold. “My boyfriend has great hands. Must be from all of his guitar playing. Not sure if that’s the reason, but he certainly knows how to use them.”

Niall’s hand rubs over his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms as if confirming the statement.

“And the only sound greater than his laugh is the sound of his moan when he cums.”

Niall groans softly as he feels his boyfriend’s dick hardening as his lips find the sweet spot on his neck.

“I love how vocal you are.” Louis has to restrain himself from thrusting up in Niall’s hand which has found its way down the front of his pants. “And, that body of yours if delicious.” Louis pulls off Niall’s shirt. He lays a tan hand against his partner’s and marvels at the skin changes hues as a bruise hints its way through. “So easy to mark it as mine,” he smiles proudly.

Niall unzips Louis’s pants and pulls them down. He kisses his way back up Louis’s thigh. “Anything else?” Niall nips the skin at the top of Louis’s inner thigh.

Louis laughs and fidgets, setting his feet down on the mattress. “So needy tonight, love,” he mocks playfully.

Niall ran his fingertips gently down his boyfriend’s dick. “What? And you don’t need anything tonight?”

Louis raises his chin in an attempt at defiance. “Nope, I don’t need anything at all.”

Niall raises a brow and watches the older boy for a moment before licking his hole purposefully slowly. Louis bites his inner cheek and swallows the aroused squeal that threatens to escape his throat. His stubbornness entices Niall to take his time circling the puckered skin with his tongue.

Taking a deep breath, Louis is able to shoot a smirk down to Niall, trying to send his partner the message that he still has control over his own body. That resolve dissolves rapidly when Niall plunges his finger into Louis, causing a delighted squeak.

“Still don’t need anything?” Niall asks arrogantly as he pounds into the older boy, adding another finger. “Nothing at all?”

The sweat between Louis’s brows give away his lie, “No, I’m perfectly content.”

“Oh, yeah. Completely content,” Niall replies sarcastically. He removes his fingers and sits back on his feet.

It takes nearly everything that he has, but Louis manages to hold back a pathetic whine. He reaches up to soothe his throbbing cock, but Niall pins his hands to his sides. The whimper that slips out is trumped by a victorious chuckle from Niall.

“Fuck you,” Louis pouts.

Niall smirks, “I intend to fuck you, actually.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “That was so lame, I should deny you sex.”

“We already played that game,” Niall leans down, putting a bit more weight on Louis’s wrists in an act of dominance before placing a tender kiss on his forehead. “I won, remember?”

Louis breathes in deeply and nods, surrendering. That gesture earns him another kiss before Niall lets go of his wrists and moves back down the bed. Louis reaches over to their bedside and grabs a bag, quickly locating the bottle of lube and a condom, and tossing it to Niall.

“Thanks,” Niall grins and tears open the wrapper with his teeth. Louis watches, lazily rubbing his erection, as Niall rolls on the condom and coats it with lube. “Ready?”

Niall’s heart flutters when Louis squirms to get comfortable with an aroused yet peaceful look on his face. His pupils were blown, yet his skin was relaxed. “Ready,” Louis confirms eagerly.

Niall runs his thumb lightly along Louis’s inner thighs, up to his knee which he places a kiss upon before lining himself up. He pushes in slowly, letting Louis adjust to him. The soft sounds of pleasure that are coming from Louis already delight him, but Niall doesn’t show it. He knows that his boyfriend has no clue that he produces so much noise right from the start when they have sex, and he likes to keep that a secret.

As Niall picks up the pace, the small whimpers become moans, and Niall lets himself join in. He reaches down to grip Louis’s ass, kneading for a moment before lifting him and causing Louis to cry out in ecstasy at the new angle.

“Fuck, Niall,” Louis pants. “Yeah, right there.” He tries to reach for his aching cock but his hand is thrown to the side.

Niall pounds right into the spot time after time, leaving his boyfriend a writhing mess beneath him. “Tell me what you need.”

“Need to cum,” Louis moans, reaching up and clutching at his own hair with one hand as his other gripping the sheets.

“Hmm,” Niall cocks his head, “should I really allow that after your stubbornness earlier?”

“Please,” Louis begs. “I need it so bad.”

Niall continues his torturous decadence for a few moments longer before caving. “Well, since you are so pretty like this,” he reaches down and strokes his companion a few times before whispering, “Cum.”

Instantaneously, Louis explodes. His chest painted in white spurts as he mutters incoherently in his blissed out state. Another little secret that Niall is keeping from him, he just loves to see his love this relaxed.

Niall soothingly massages Louis’s thigh as he pulls out and rolls the condom off his dick. He ties it up and tosses it into the trash, humming softly to himself as he watches Louis come down from his high. He rubs himself, loving these moments when his normally sassy boyfriend is rendered into a loveable mess.

When Louis returns to a sense of awareness he scoots onto his knees and down to suck Niall’s cock into his mouth. Niall’s hands roam over Louis’s back and into his hair as he groans at the sensation. He’s already so close from earlier, that Louis’s bobbing causes Niall to climax embarrassingly quickly.

Louis swallows and quickly licks Niall’s cock clean before laying him down. Louis tucks his boyfriend into the covers before going into the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he returns, Niall is barely hanging onto consciousness as Louis climbs under the covers. He pulls Niall to his chest and draws patterns onto his partner’s back with the tip of his finger. Louis softly kisses the top of Niall’s head, “Thank you that was wonderful.”

Niall hums his appreciation. He snakes his arm around Louis’s waist and squeezes himself as close as possible.

After a couple minutes Louis whispers quietly, not sure if Niall is still awake, “I know you don’t like hearing about me and Harry, but can I tell you one thing?”

Niall nods against Louis’s chest.

“Whenever I bottomed, it was always for him. You know, like he needed to top.” Louis’s voice is soft and hesitant. “With you it’s different.”

“Are you saying that you use me for sex, Lou?” Niall teases.

Louis laughs softly. “Of course, love. That’s why I keep you around.” Niall nips at Lou lazily. “No, sweet, what I’m trying to say is that you shouldn’t worry your pretty little head over the past. I have grown up, and so has he. You are what I need now, I love you so much Niall. I hate to see you getting bothered over something that isn’t worth it.”

Niall smiles softly, his eyes closed. He takes a deep breath and snuggles into Louis once again. “I love you too, Lou. And, I trust you. I don’t mean to bug you with my petty jealousy.”

“You never bug me,” Louis kisses Niall’s head once more before yawning. “Let’s get some sleep. Another big day tomorrow.”

“It’s always a big day,” Niall whines.

Louis just laughs and holds him tight, counting his lucky stars that he wound up with the perfect boy to mellow him out and help him find himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This has the most notes of anything I've ever posted on tumblr and I was wearing my Billy Talent t-shirt today so I thought it should have a go on AO3. Hope you enjoyed <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Title ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsmbGsj2WNs)
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr ](http://htibberon.tumblr.com)
> 
> For everyone who leaves a comment, I'll link up a picture from that awesome day :)


End file.
